Takato gets lucky
by Sweatyshadowfox
Summary: so what happened when Takato find himself back in the didgital world one crazy adventure he never dremed of Takato/renamon/Fem guilmon/fem flamdramon/floramon


Takato slowly opened his eyes as he looked around he was on his back seeing some very familiar surroundings. "Oh, man, what the hell am i doing here!" He noticed he was in the digital world, a place he had not been in for such a long time. He picked himself up from the dirt and looked around trying to remember how he got here. He looked behind him and noticed a powerful looking beam of light that connected to the ground where he was and up high into the sky, where he could see the small ball that was suppose to be the real world. He looked around some more and noticed a strange computer, just sitting in the middle of nowhere and seemed to be plugged into the ground. He made his way over to it and tried to turn in on. After pushing the button the monitor flashed on, a windows logo appeared...then exploded. It wasn't big but a strange ring of data surrounded him.

"What the... what the hell is going on!" The data collapsed in on him and penetrated his body. Takato closed his eyes preparing for the worst. After nothing he slowly opened his eyes and examined his body. "Well, that was...anticlimactic.." He ran his hands across his body trying to figure out what happened to him. After this he examined the small burn crater where the computer used to be. "What the hell was that all about?" Suddenly he felt the ground rumble under him and he looked around seeing a vast data stream moving towards him. "OH shiiiiiiiiiiii!" screaming as he was pulled into the sky. "Oooohhh, what the hell?" He said waking up again. "Why is this happening to me?" He said opening his yes. His eyes suddenly shot open as he spotted Renamon looking down at him.

"Renamon?" He said seeming drunk. "I don't know who you are, but you almost landed right on me." "Must be a different Renamon i guess." He said to himself. "What?" "Nothin, mind helping me up here." Renamon held out her paw and took his hand. Just as she brought him up a tingle electric feeling ran up her arm, ran up and own her body, making her blush, the electric rush centred at her crotch making her moan a little. "Are...you ok?" Takato tilted his head. He suddenly felt her squeeze his hand. "you...you should apologize for almost landing on me." She slowly pulled him into her, as she started to rub her soft furry body against him. "Wh...what do you have in mind?" She used her free paw to ran it through his hair. "How about you give me a good fuck!"

Takato's eyes open wide at the prospect of fucking this hot digimon. "Well, actually, if you..." He was interrupted by a hot kiss as she rubbed up against him. Takato broke the kiss and got Renamon's tongue out of his mouth. He used all his strangth to pull away from her. "Look now...i would totally, but i gotta find my way out of here, ill uh...check you later ok?" He started to walk away, only to feel the powerful paw on his shoulder. "I said i want to fuck! I wasn't asking." Takato quickly broke away and started running, he didn't bother looking back because he already knew she would not be far behind. He started climbing a small hill after breaking through some trees and started breathing heavy as he felt his video game body failing him.

Takato stopped when his eyes caught the data stream he was looking for and smiled, thinking about his nice warm and safe bed when suddenly he was hit from behind. It was that Renamon that chased him up here, he laid on his back looking up at her as she smiled. " You thought you could get away from me, well the hunt is over and you will submit to me!" Takato frowned. "Wait, wait i promise i wont bug you again, just don't hur...uhhh." Takato blushed feeling her warm paw down his pants as she pressed her soft body against him. He rolled his eyes as he felt her soft breasts rub against him as he groaned, his dick getting bigger with ever paw motion Renamon would make. She leaned in and licked his lips and kissed him. "So you thought you could just come up to me like this and not be punished?" Takato moved his hips as he felt the pleasure move through his body. "Lady, i have no idea what your talking about."

Renamon smiled and pulled his dick out of his pants, it was big and hard with excitement, this Renamon may be a stranger but he was living a long dreamt fantasy. Renamon lowered herself on the pinned human and started licking his shaft making Takato groan a little as he felt the hot tongue caress his manhood. His cock now rock hard she ran her tongue around the head and used her paws to press her soft breasts against it. Takato blushed watching the the hot furry digimon hotdog his dick between her fuzzy tits and started to suck him off, taking his cock into her mouth and started bobbing her head as she took more and more meat in as she continued her work. "Oh man, what the hell is going on, what the hell was that thing? Could that be effecting her?" He said quietly to himself as he placed a hand on the furry bouncing head, Renamon only open one eye thinking he was talking to her, but didn't stop her blow job, squeezing her breasts together making his cock nice and hot.

Takato soon groaned feeling the pleasure become overwhelming for him, his dick started to throb. "Ok, ok stop, its...its to much!" Renamon blushed and moaned softly as she felt the hot dick in her mouth explode, jets of warm cum coating her mouth, she pulled her head back and let the human cum on her face and breasts. Takato laid on the ground panting as the lushes Renamon licked herself clean. "Well now, that was pretty quick, i hope your ready to pleasure me next?" Takato didn't know what she wanted him to do, watching her slowly creep up and lower herself onto his semi-hard prick. Takato moaned feeling himself squeezing into her moist pussy. "Damn...wet already, what the hell is going on!?" His train of thought was cut off when he moaned, feeling himself get hard again inside the warm moist hole. The horny Renamon started moving her hips, bouncing up and down as she moaned with pleasure, riding his big dick.

It didn't take much for Takato to get hard again as the warm pussy squeezed and bounced up and down his cock. Takato submitted to the pleasure and grabbed onto her hips as she bounced up and down, he looked and watched her breasts bouncing, her hard nipples guiding their path. Takato slipped his hands up her fuzzy body and started playing with her soft breasts, squeezing and making her moan with pleasure. The fox digimon moved her hips harder as she moaned, closing her eyes. She suddenly arced her back fucking the human faster and faster making him groan feeling helpless under her. Takato suddenly felt her soft juicy insides squeeze his hard cock. The golden fox blushed and screamed with lust as she came, Takato could feel the juices dripping down his dick as she rode the pleasure. Soon Takato couldn't take it anymore, sitting up and hugged the fuzzy digimon as he moved his hips cumming inside her.

They both moaned as the pleasure ran through their bodies. Soon it was over and they laid on the ground breathing. "Hrm, your amazing!" Renamon said into his ear before licking it. Takato turned his head looking at the data stream he was heading for, thinking about getting home. Renamon seemed to doze off panting as he slowly slid out from under her and and tip toes away from her, making his way toward that beacon of light that brought him here. He started moving into a jungle like forest almost losing sight of the light as the plants got thick. He used his arms to push them aside and stayed on what seemed like a path. Continuing through his hand brushed against a plant and as he walked by the plant shuttered. A Floramon looked up and watched him walking when she ran a vine like finger across her lips and blushed, feeling that electric tingle across her body.

Suddenly it got dark, very suddenly, like the sun crashed and Takato looked around in the dark seeing spots of glow in the distance. He made his way over to the light and found some glowing flowers, he made a spot against a tree and folded his arms looking around. "Man i need to get the hell out of here."

Takato slowly drifted off to sleep in the strange forest before feeling something digging through his pants. He slowly opened his eyes and sees a small digimon, a Floramon looked up at him with the dick his her hands. "What the hell are you doing!?" Takato yelped in a cracked voice. "I felt you moving through the forest , i thought you were an evil digimon then you touched me, i suddenly felt an uncontrollable attraction to you." The plant digimon said in a chipper voice then took his cock into her warm mouth and started sucking him off.

Takato moaned feeling himself get excited in her mouth. "What the hell is with these digimon." He said to himself. It didn't take long for him to get hard in her mouth, and he watched her head move up and down. "Actually, this isn't so bad, for some reason i remember this place being a lot more frightening." Pleasure shot up his body as his train of thought was interrupted, the Floramon sucked him off hard and faster. She looked up holding his hard cock and licked her lips. "I want this inside me!" Takato sat up and looked around and smirked. "I think i can do that." Floramon laid back in the grass with her legs spread, her pant like feet in the air as Takato slowly pushed himself into her making her cry out as he moved in deeper into her.

Takato started moving his hips fucking the plant digimon, hard big dick sliding easily out and pushing back in, he couldn't believe she was so wet already. Floramon moaned with pleasure feeling the hard cock inside her. She arched her back and moaned louder as Takato fucked faster, he leaned forward keeping her legs apart as he rubbed against her, with her hands. He ran his hands up and down her soft plant body giving her a tingling feeling only increasing her delight. Moving his arms she tried wrapping her legs around his hips but not quite making it. He propped himself up over her as he continued fucking her. Takato clenched his hands grabbing wads of grass as he moved his hips faster making the plant digimon scream a little. His sweat dripped onto her, eliciting a lustful reaction licking him, he returned with his own tongue and they kissed as she moaned into his mouth. He suddenly felt her moist insides squeeze his cock as she screamed with pleasure.

Takato felt her orgasm rush him, feeling the sweet juices trickle down his shaft and into his pants. He broke the kiss and tilted his head groaning as he pumped him hips faster slapping against the plant digimon when he suddenly unloaded inside her. Filling Floramon with his hot cum making her let out this long lustful moan of delight as she embraced him. The breathed heavily in each other arms and Takato started to rise, wanted to leave when Floramon grabbed onto him. "No! We must fuck more! I want you to fuck me more!" Takato forced himself away from her and back off pulling his pants up. "Look that was fun, but i gotta be heading home!" Floramon stood and smiled licking her lips. "But you can stay with me." The second Takato heard this he started to run, bolting in the last direction he saw the light.

He kept running, pushing his soft body to its limit and suddenly hit in a wash of light as the sun suddenly shot up. He looked around thinking he lost the Floramon and took in a breath of relief seeing the edge of the jungle. He was about to leave when he noticed something...something familiar and looked closely at a bobbing red tail. Takato's eyes opened wide and recognized it was Guilmon. "Guilmon! Buddy, its me Takato!" The tail changed direction and started moving away from him. Takato broke into another run chasing after his old friend. The red tail passed through the leaves quickly but Takato was determined to catch him. "Why are you ignoring me!"

Just as Takato managed to grab onto the red tail Guilmon turned to face him, only...it wasn't Guilmon, it looked like him but with one glaring difference...he was a she, only now did he notice her feminine form. The female Guilmon looked at him as if she was going to attack, but suddenly a tingling feeling over came her and her look of anger changed to that of hunger. The heavy girl tackled him to the ground and ran her large powerful tongue across his face and neck. "Hey, get off...uuuhhh, knock it off." Takato found himself helpless under the heavy girl as she turned around and started rooting through his pants. "Ah no, no! I love the digi ladies but this is really weird for me." The female Guilmon gave him little attention as she opened his pants and like her hungry male counter part took his dick into her mouth.

Takato was taken back by the power of this female version of his partner as his cock was surrounded by a hot and powerful mouth. It took little effort for the female Guilmon to get him hard as she moved her head up and down. Takato moaned feeling the intense pleasure, he felt like she was trying to suck the cum right out of him. He noticed her rum hanging over his face and zeroed in on her soft pussy lips. "Uhhh, I'm going to have nightmares about this, but..." He raised his head enough so he could starting licking her. This made the female Guilmon blush and moan as she started sucking him off more gently.

Takato wiggled his tongue licking at her clit, he managed to get a hands free as he and used his thumbs to splay her pussy lips open as he rolled his tongue around her soft insides. This made the heavy dragon digimon to moan with pleasure. Takato found himself getting more into it as he plunged right in there as he ate her pussy. The female Guilmon moaned with pleasure as they sucked and licked each other. Takato groaned as he felt cock throb. "Oh shit!" He shut his eyes tight feeling the pleasure rock up his body before a suddenly explosion as he came in her mouth. Takato cried out, the female Guilmon continued sucking, drinking down the cum. Soon enough she stopped leaving Takato exhausted, she had never felt something like that before.

The female Guilmon finally lifted herself off of the poor human and splayed herself in front of him with her powerful legs spread showing off her moist pussy to him. Looking back at him with a blushed sexy look. "You give it to me good now?" she said in that seemingly innocent way he would remember Guilmon. Takato's eyes moved up and down her powerful body, feeling a little more turned on then what he thought he should be. Then his eyes zeroed in on her moist pussy, he looked up to the fake digital sky. "I'm either the luckiest guy here, or cursed!" The female Guilmon blushed and moaned with pleasure as Takato grabbed onto her tail, driving himself into her.

The soft, wet insides helped Takato grow hard again and he started bucking his hips fucking his partner look alike. The female Guilmon grabbed onto a small tree in front of her and clenched her powerful muscles feeling the pleasure and heat shoot up her dragon body. Takato wrapped an arm around her powerful tail and his other hand resting on her hip as he moved his hips, pushing into her. He felt tired from all the fucking, but something kept driving him to drive into her. Takato bit his lip, feeling the wet suction of the dragon pussy pulling him in, as the female Guilmon moaned with pleasure. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he fucked her harder and faster. The female Guilmon clenched tighter as the pleasure over came her, she screamed out in lust as she nearly pulled the small tree up with her claws. Takato felt her pussy juice rush him, as he fucked harder, both of them groaning and moaning until he finally came, shooting his load for a second time, filling her pussy with his hot cream.

Takato hunched forward over the female Guilmon as they panted and laid there in their sweat. "Crap, that was good!" He said as the red female looked back at him. " You staying with me?" Takato sat back away from her. "Oh no no, i gotta go home, i really shouldn't be here, i really did enjoy this though." The female Guilmon shot up as if making ready to attack him again. "NO! You are staying with me!" Suddenly Renamon and Floramon came through the trees. "There you are! The hunt is over, now submit to me!" Renamon demanded. "What are you going on about, he is mine!" The Floramon said. The female Guilmon charged them. "No, he is mine!" The three girls started fighting as Takato looked around. "Oh shit, i gotta get out of here, this is getting nuts!" He pulled his cloths together and slowly started making for the trees, heading towards the light, when Floramon saw him running.

"Hey! He's getting away." Renamon stepped forward. "We will settle this later, i...i can't let him get away!" Takato ran through the trees as he heard the fighting stop and the girls started running after him. Takato pushed through the forest. "If i can make it to the light, i can get home and escape these sex crazed digimon." Just then his nerd body started giving away, he started huffing and wheezing as his legs started getting heavier. "I...im going to die with a crushed pelvis." Just then he spotted a cave and ducked into it. As he waited in the darkness he heard the rustling of the girls running past the entrance. He tried to get his breathing under control as he slowly walked backwards into the cave not trying to make any sudden sounds that would attract the girls to him.

This little problem seemed more serious if he can't seem to shake them. He suddenly felt like something behind him, when he bumped into it. He quickly turned around and found himself staring into the eyes of a Flamedramon. "What the hell are you doing in my home!" She asked...wait...she. Takato's eyes focused and noticed the curves of her breast plate and female form. He backed away into a cave wall as the female Flamedramon moved in to kill. "I'm sorry i didn't mean too!" Then a suddenly tingle feeling over came her and she blushed and moaned softly. Takato had his eyes closed and slowly opened one finding the blue dragon smelling him. "Oh god please don't eat me!"

"Ok, only if you eat me." She reached back with her claws and unclasped her breast plate, as it fell to the cave floor revealing her soft round breasts. Takato's nose bled a little as he looked up and down the sleek female body, her large breasts and deep blue nipples. "Uh, uh, uh...i can't help myself!" He dove right in. The female Flamedramon found herself on the floor with her legs spread, as Takato ran his tongue up and down her soft pussy, using a hand to squeeze her tits. She curled her toes moaned with pleasure. Takato wiggled his tongue licking at her clit then up and down her pussy lips, while using his fingers to flick and tantalize her hard nipples. The female Flamedramon used her clawed hands to squeeze her breasts and slid down her soft dragon belly putting a hand on his head. Takato rolled his tongue around he could feel the wet juices leaking into his mouth as he pleasured her.

"Aww damn im so lucky, you taste so good!" He said with his lips pressed against her moist pussy. She slapped him up side the head. "Don't speak human, you just please me!" She said in an angry tone, as if this was some sort of punishment for violating her dwelling. However Takato wasn't going to take a back seat this time, he was going to take charge. Takato used his hands and grabbed onto her ankles and stood quickly forcing the female Flamedramon onto her shoulders with her breasts in her face as he rubbed his hard cock against her pussy lips. "I don't like it when people treat me like that and in case you didn't know, I'm a Tamer, so i think its like to go to work." The female Flamedramon looked up at him and blushed. "How dare you!" She said before crying out as Takato pushed himself into her.

"Yeah, dare this!" He said as he started fucking her, making her moan with pleasure, her breasts bouncing in front of her face as she felt the large dick thrust into her soft insides. Takato bit his lip as he fucked the blue dragon digimon, as she moaned. He fucked deeper reaching as far as he could until he was slapping against her. "How do you like me now!, still wanna hurt me?" The female Flamedramon moaned as she squeezed her own breasts. "Damn you...fuck me!" Takato smiled and fucked her faster filling the cave with the sounds of lust. The female Flamedramon smiled and screamed out as she arched her back and came, squirting her juice with a force he had yet to feel. The feeling made Takato groan as he squeezed her thighs, thrusting his hard cock harder and as deep as he could go. Takato leaned forward with an over powering feeling as he tried to hold it in but soon unloaded in her.

The female Flamedramon moaned with delight as she felt the hot cum fill her as he suddenly pulled out and continued cumming on her tits and face. The female Flamedramon moaned lightly as she licked he sticky cum from her lips as Takato held her against the ground and used his shirt to tie her ankles and arms together. The female Flamedramon found herself in the embarrassing position with her soft round ass in the air as Takato pulled his pants up. "Sorry, but i need to go." The female Flamedramon squirmed almost ripping the shirt. "Stop! You belong to me now!" Takato ran out of the cave completely forgetting about the others as he looked up into the dark sky. "Night again,...fuck this place!" He spotted the shimming light of the data stream that brought him here and started moving towards it. He looked around as he moved eager to avoid any more contact with digimon...the thought haunting him if a male digimon ran into him.

After a long trek on a small hill side he finally came face to face with the data stream that brought him to the digital world. The closer he got to it, the more energy he seemed to have as his hopes rose for getting out. "Hey, there he is! Where are you going!? Come back my love!" He looked back and to his horror, all of the digi-girls he was with were now working together to track him down. "Oh shit! Sorry girls, but i can't play, I'm going home!" He broke into a run with the girls charging after him, he didn't let his body fail him as he felt the heat and light of the data stream over come him. Leaping into the data stream he yelled as he felt himself being picked apart and sucked up into the sky.

Takato slowly opened his eyes as he found himself in the middle of a park, back in the real world. He slowly sat up as a couple walked passed him. "My, what is that shirtless boy doing in the middle of the park." The girl asked. "I don't know, probably some homeless person, don't pay attention to him and he will go away." The couple walked on without saying anything else as Takato smiled noting he was back in the real world. He walked slowly down the street to his house thinking about the girls. He made it home after dark and managed to avoid his parents as he made his way up to his room. Just as he opened the door a look of shock over came him as he saw all of them, just lounging around the room, on his bed and desk. The females Guilmon and Flamedramon, Floramon and Renamon.

"Oh my god, what are you all doing here! I mean...how did you get in here...how did you know where to find me!?" Renamon walked up to him and grabbed onto his shoulders. "It wasn't hard...and not really important, the only thing you need to know is that we agreed to keep you together." Takato smiled a nervous smile. "Together?" Floramon stood on his desk. "Yes, instead of fighting we thought it was be a good idea to just share, since you give us that warm tingling feeling we all love, it didn't seem fair to deprive." The female Flamedramon pressed herself against one side while Renamon was on the other. "You didn't think you would get away with what you did to me did you?" Takato swallowed hard. "Oh crap."

"Uuuuhhhhh" Takato found himself stripped naked and thrown onto his bed as the four girls pined him down and ran their tongues across his body. The female Flamedramon and Renamon pressed their soft breasts against him as they licked face, taking turns kissing him while the female Guilmon and Floramon shared his cock, running their tongues across his shaft, making him hard in no time. Floramon licked the tip of his dick and took it into her mouth as she started sucking him off while the female Guilmon used her powerful tongue to juggle his balls. "Suck on mine first!" Renamon pushed her tits into his face as his weak will took over he licked her nipples making them hard as he puckered his lips and suckled on her soft furry breasts making her blush and moan with pleasure. All he had to do was turn his head and started sucking on Flamedramon deep blue nipples as the two took a moment to share their own hot little kiss, squishing their soft breasts against his face.

Floramon stopped sucking his cock only to let Guilmon to take over, as they shared his hard dick. The sounds of pleasure filled the room as the girls moaned and breathed heavy while they had their way with the human."To much...to much...can't handle..." Takato pleaded before shooting a load in Guilmon and Floramon's faces. Takato sighed in relief as the two licked their lips clean of the hot cream. The girls where surprised to find he was still hard as a rock. Flamedramon smiled and licked his cheeks. "So strong, so full of lust." Renamon licked his other cheek. "I hope you can handle four holes, or we will be very...VERY disappointed." Renamon lowered herself onto the stiff cock. "Im first sluts! Watch and learn." She moaned with delight as the hard cock slipped inside her. She finally touched base and started riding his big dick, moaning with pleasure as the other girls watched and licked Takato, Floramon kissing him.

Takato placed his hands on Renamon's hips as the furry digimon bounced on him, riding his cock, her furry tits heaved up and down as she pleasured herself on her toy. Renamon started screaming as the big dick rubbed against her soft G-spot as it filled her insides. The female Flamedramon grabbed Renamon from behind playing with her tits. The female Guilmon got the idea and lowered her hips over Takato's head as he instinctively extended his tongue and licked her soft moist pussy. Renamon and Guilmon moaned with pleasure as the other two rubbed up against the group making a pile of sweaty bodies. Renamon arched her back and scream as she came, she sat there tired as the heavy female Guilmon pushed her aside. "My turn!" Takato just grumbled as she felt his dick into another hot wet hole.

Guilmon's heavy body pounded against him as she rode him even harder then Renamon as she cried out with pleasure. This Takato wrapped an arm around her powerful tail as he weathered the pleasure waves shooting through his body. After a few good minutes of hard fucking Guilmon surrendered, screaming as she came. "Two down, two to go!" Takato seemed to be taking control of the situation. As he pushed Floramon onto his back and spread her legs, waist no time driving himself into her, making her cry out with pleasure. He moved his hips with furry as he fucked the plant digimon without mercy, even he was stunned at how well he was doing against four girls. The female Flamedramon rubbed against him with her sweaty naked body, squeezing her breasts against his back as she licked his neck watching his fuck Floramon with delight.

Takato was getting dizzy as the blood rush away from his head, his body trying to support the working cock between his legs. Floramon blushed a deep red as she screamed in lust, he could feel her pussy squeeze him as her juices flowed down his hard dick as she came. Takato breathed heavy as he turned his attention to the smirking Flamedramon. "I guess its finally my turn then?" Flamedramon moaned as she found herself on all fours, the large dick drove into her from behind. Flamedramon blushed looking back at him as her breasts bounced wildly under her, her hard nipples guiding their path as they flopped about. "This is to much, i feel like im going to explode!" The Flamedramon said between moaned of pleasure. Takato just pushed her into his bed as he fucked her hot pussy harder making her scream louder as jolts of pleasure shot through them both, but it was Flamedramon to come first, as she cried out riding the waves of pleasure as they over came her.

The four girls found themselves together on the bed as they looked up at Takato with his hard cock in his hand as he jerked off over them. They waited eagerly for their treat as they opened their mouths and pressed together. "So you want some of this, well...here...you...GO!" He called out as he exploded, raining hot jizz onto their tongues and faces. Takato suddenly felt withered and tired as he collapsed onto the pile of soft hot girls.

The next morning Takato slowly awoke and as he looked around he could feel the breathing heaving girls around him, he still felt drained but extremely relaxed. Suddenly the female Guilmon nuzzled her big head under his chin. "So...are you ready to have some more fun!?" Takato's eyes widened, and was shocked. He had no idea how he was going to fix this. "Ohhhh shit..."

END 


End file.
